lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Moldova (v.1: amar dulce vin)
Ion Sollomovici is the human personification of the Republic of Moldova. Ion is an unwilling transfer student/immigrant from Ruseştii Noi, Moldova. His parents insisted he move to Liberty (as a burden on his cousin instead of them, though he wasn't living with them anyway) to study English at LU. He decided to pursue something more relevant to his interests. They just don't know that yet. Background Before Liberty: Ion was born in Câmpulung Moldovenesc, Romania on the 27th of August 17 minutes after his twin sister Miruna in 1991. Six months after the twins' birth, the Sollomovici family moved to Băile Tuşnad . He's the youngest in a family of (currently) six children. A little less than a year after his sister's death, his parents sent him to live with his grandmother and widowed aunt in Ruseştii Noi, Moldova. The rest of the family remained in Băile Tuşnad in order to enact another of their infamous "get rich quick" schemes that are at times successful, but the wealth never lasts longer than a year at most. Ion was raised by his grandmother Codruta and aunt Nadezhda in the small village of Ruseştii Noi for eight years, guiding him through his awkward teenage years with iron fists. Whether their methods and attempts to raise him into an ideal gentleman were successful or not remains to be seen. (They weren't successful.) Despite the distance between Ruseştii Noi and Băile Tuşnad, Ion still found his childhood frequently tormented by his older brothers his family in general. Family visits during the summer months and winter holidays from his cousins that lived in Russia plagued him endlessly, and the only respite he ever seemed to have was during the month of August (which seemed rather unfair, but there is a saying about gift horses and their mouths). In Liberty: Currently he is a student at Liberty University, majoring in English Mathematics. He transferred from Moldova's Universitatea de Stat din Moldova in Chişinău. He works two jobs; one as a do-whatever-I-tell-you-to at Ivan's practice, and another secret employment that he's told nobody about. (And he'd rather not have such a demeaning job, but LU rose the cost of tuition for international students past what he could afford without the paycheck.) He lives with his cousins Ivan and Natalia in a recently-purchased house in St. Wilgefortis, having been recently evicted from the apartment the three of them shared. For the first time in...ever, Ion has his own room. However, the empty space and...lack of people in it make him feel uncomfortable, so he spends very little time in his room anyway, preferring to while away his time in the more busy living room. Though to be fair, he isn't often home anyway, as he likes to wander. Personality The first impression he gives you is one of a nervous, inoffensive, and quite apologetic person. This is all a merry facade. Behind the smile, he is calculating every word you utter, analyzing your body language to an exacting degree, and mocking your intelligence silently. Ion keeps this malignant side hidden behind a benign mask, because it is much easier to maneuver people into doing what you want them to if you seem innocent and incapable of manipulation. However, there are certain people that he doesn't bother to hide his cruel side from (namely, Alfred). He isn't fond of violence, but he's more than able to defend himself despite his small frame. What he lacks in brute strength, he makes up for in fighting dirty (to an extent.) He is a very vindictive person, though he bides his time and collects enough blackmail or evidence to release a backlash of explosive proportions on his victim. Ion has a talent for striking exactly at someone's weak point with words, regardless of which persona he's assumed at the time. Ion behaves very much like a stray cat. He's disdainful of attention when he has it, annoyed when he doesn't and jealous of whoever does have it at the time. He also tends to come and go, staying with friends for extended periods, occasionally living in Ivan's house again. He feels more comfortable not putting down roots anywhere, as he tends to be rather impersonal and antisocial though he hides it well. Ion has also inherited the Braginsky Family's glorious gene called "Lacking A Conscience Insofar As It Serves Me Well". If the innocent charade doesn't work to convince someone, he has few qualms about offering other methods of persuasion to sway a person to his side. (But not money; he has no money.) At the same time, he also has no qualms accepting bribes for silence. And if you want something from him just because? Your bribe had better be very worthwhile. Relationships Family: *'(Russia) Ivan "Vanya/ Vanechka" Braginsky' (cousin): Ion's elder cousin that was guilt-tripped into allowing Ion to stay with him in Liberty by the Moldovan's pushy parents. Their relationship is both awkward and close simultaneously, while seeming very strange from an outsider's point of view. As children, Ivan often taunted Ion endlessly because of his short stature. Now Ion stands approximately 3 centimeters taller than his cousin, which he pretends not to gain smug pleasure fro m. *'(Belarus) Natalia Arlovskaya '(cousin): ...he honestly doesn't have much of a relationship with her currently; he finds her a great deal too strange, even for their family and its history of...eccentrics. However, he is more than willing to (secretly) condone her methods and assist her in meddling with Alfred (so long as Ion himself is not implicated). *'(Ukraine) Yekaterina Braginsky' (cousin) *'Codruta Sollomovici' (grandmother) *'Nadezhda Pavlenco' (aunt) *'Ovidiu Sollomovici' (father) *'Caterina Sollomovici' (mother) *'Andrei Sollomovici '(oldest brother, age 31) *'Nira Sollomovici' (sister-in-law, Andrei's wife, age 26) *'Vali Sollomovici '(older brother, age 30) *'Eftemie Sollomovici' (older brother, age 28) *'Mikhail and Radu Sollomovici '(twin older brothers, age 27) *'Miruna Sollomovici' (twin sister (older by 17 minutes), deceased at age 10 from Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease.) Friends/ Acquaintances: *'(Antarctica) Loto Wallace': When Ion first met Loto (through a chance collision which caused the death of Mr. Magic 8-Ball), his first impression was not good; in fact, he found Loto absurdly childish and naive to the point of being severely annoying. However, Loto quickly (inexplicably, even) grew on him and they're now best friends and ridiculous when together. (Or rather, Loto does something ridiculous that Ion refuses to stop because the outcome could be amusing.) They even have their own song. *'(Romania) Nicoleta Roșu': Ion's childhood friend that he views as a sisterly figure. He hadn't seen her for quite a while (and was glad of it) because she tends to make him...somewhat uncomfortable with her talk about engagement and being together forever. He usually feigns obliviousness to extricate himself from the conversation. Conversely, he's very jealous of her attention should it be in any way distracted from him and tends to cling to her to regain it. *'(Latvia) Raivis Galante': His co-worker at Ivan's office. Their friendship is still one of cordial acquaintanceship, though they seem to be getting closer recently. *'(Japan) Kiku Honda': ...his other employer at his secret job A person he came to know through happenstance. He likes Kiku because he doesn't know much about Kiku (due to the Japanese man's insistence on keeping such relationships professional). That being said, he discovered a great deal more about Mr. Honda than he wished to right after Christmas because he didn't receive his paycheck. *'(North Korea) Im Hak Soo': His cousin's newest..."tenant". Their relationship could best be seen as "antagonistic rivalry". Ion is keeping a careful eye on Hak Soo until he has fully determined the Korean man's intentions. *'(Serbia) Mihailo Marić': Ion's Mathematics professor and personal Devil's Advocate. He's an annoying old man with more knowledge of useless Ricci Metrics than common sense. (And he can't keep anything tidy, the bastard!) Enemies/Frenemies: *'(United States of America) Alfred F. Jones': The boyfriend-fiancé of Ion's cousin Ivan Braginsky. Ion finds Alfred irredeemably moronic, an offense to common intellect, and certainly not good enough for Ivan by any stretch of the imagination. He was perfectly content to quietly dislike Alfr ed until he received a certain phone call and was called "sweetheart". In revenge, he pushed Alfred's $100K motorcycle over. From that point on, these two have had a very antagonistic and tumultuous "relationshit". *'(France) Francis Bonnefoy': He hates this man. He hates this man passionately. He seduced Francis into allowing him into the Frenchman's gaudily nouveau-riche apartment and then took his revenge for Francis daring to sully his sister . Love Interests: *'Loto Wallace': He's not sure exactly what it is (because this is ridiculous), but something about his best friend is very...charming, in a way. *'Nicoleta Roșu': His self-proclaimed fiancée of...several years. He never did correct her faulty notion for various reasons he prefers to keep to himself, though none of them are romantic in nature. Playlist (WIP) *Cracks (Flux Pavilion)-Freestylers *Good Intentions- Paper Route *Across The Ocean- Azure Ray *Rain- Mika *Like Starlight Into Day- Hammock *Trouble- Coldplay *Science Of Fear- The Temper Trap *Duvet-Bôa *Floating Away In Every Direction- Hammock *Stumbleine- Smashing Pumpkins *Half Asleep- School of Seven Bells *Barely Legal- The Strokes *Moon Theory- Miami Horror *You Lost The Starlight In Your Eyes- Hammock *Hey Baby- Deadmau5 *Mouthful of Diamonds- Phantogram *The Royal We- Silversun Pickups *Dissolve- The Chemical Brothers Fun Facts *Languages Ion knows: Romanian (it's Moldovan, damn it), Russian/Ukrainian (it's so similar to Russian that it was easy to pick up), a good amount of Bulgarian, a passable bit of Gagauz from necessity, and...English (the language he despises). *Ion dislikes sweet foods. (From unsweetened tea to almonds to uncooked arugula,anything bitter is well-loved.) *He hates beer and most liquors. He much prefers wine, and if that's unavailable, vodka. However, he's very picky about the brand. For instance, he will not drink Russian Standard. He uses it to remove stains from the carpet. *Most people come under the misconception that Ion enjoys the housewife duties placed upon him. Quite the contrary. However, his OCD dictates that'' "There is a proper place for everything, and everything in its place". *Ion has a small cross made of linden wood that he never takes off. He hasn't told anyone the story behind it, and he probably won't. But it's in your best interest not to touch it. *He's very superstitious and loves anything and everything considered morbid. *His date of birth makes him suspicious to religious or superstitious people. *He's pretty. He knows it. He'll pretend he doesn't. He'll use it to his advantage without fail every time. *Ion has a small scar on his right shoulder blade from an argument with his brothers Mikhail and Radu when he was three. *Ironically, he hates cats. *He can drive and enjoys driving. Don't leave your keys out in front of him, or you may find your vehicle has been "borrowed". *Ion is diurnal like the majority of normal human beings, but he enjoys nighttime the most. There are usually very few people out past one or two in the morning, which is when he likes to take late-night walks (or drives, if he can somehow commandeer a vehicle). *His favourite book is "'Micul print'''". *"Eşti răspunzător de tot ceea ce ţi-ai apropiat, de tot ceea ce ai domesticit." Category:Braginsky Family Category:Eastern Europe Category:Original Character Category:Currently Played Category:Character